A number of extemporaneous products, meaning products consisting of the solution or mixture of at least two different substances, of which, for instance, one in liquid state and the other in powder state, which are kept separate from each other until they are used, are known in the medicinal sector, the pharmaceutical sector and the cosmetic sector.
For such extemporaneous products, packagings are known essentially consisting of a container closed on the bottom and which extends at the top into a neck, at the top of which a mouth is defined; inside the container, a first substance is contained, generally in liquid state.
In the mouth of the container, a receptacle of a second substance is housed and consists of a hollow cylinder-shaped body, closed at the bottom by a breakable bottom and open at the top; the bottom of the receptacle, as long as this remains intact, separates the second substance from the first.
Inside the receptacle, a cutting element is sealed consisting of a tubular body, the bottom end of which is sectioned according to an oblique plane or shaped like the beak of a flute, the upper end of which extends beyond the upper end of the receptacle. The cutting element slides axially compared to the receptacle between a non-interference configuration, in which it is placed above the intact bottom of the receptacle, and a cutting configuration, in which, pushed towards the bottom of the receptacle, it cuts the receptacle along the surrounding edge thereby placing the thus-opened receptacle in communication with the container.
The known packagings also feature a cover cap associated with the container neck by means of a threaded coupling; the lower edge of the cap is temporarily fastened, along a breakage line, to a seal ring fastened to the container neck.
When the time comes to use the product, the cap is screwed onto the neck of the container; by lacerating the breakage line, the cap is thus released from the seal ring.
The screwing up of the cap causes the sliding of the cutting element inside the receptacle until the bottom of this is cut; the second substance thus pours from the receptacle into the container inside which it mixes with the first substance, forming the product.
To dispense the product thus formed, the cap simply has to be unscrewed and the cutting element and, possibly, the open receptacle have to be extracted to release the container dispenser mouth.
These known type packagings are not free from drawbacks, including the fact that they are fairly complicated, both in terms of their structure and their construction; they do in fact require the design, production and assembly of numerous component parts: the container, the receptacle, the cutting element and the cap.
The production and the assembly of so many component parts calls for an extensive amount of time and very high production costs, as well as the use of considerable quantities of construction materials.